Kiba's Unlucky Day
by Shikamaru's babygirl
Summary: Kiba has a friend that went away, but that friend never went away, he was always there next to him. Akamaru. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Hey everybody, Shikamaru's babygirl here. I'm back with another oneshot, hope you guys like it. **

"Kiba" called Kiba's mom, Tsume.

"What is it mother" asked nine year old Kiba.

"I'm going to give Akamaru to the leaders of the Inuzuka clan tonight" said Tsume while glaring at her son.

"Why!" yelled Kiba as he ran to Akamaru's side, sensing that Akamaru was feeling the same way that he was feeling right now, confusion and sadness.

"…" Tsume didn't give a reply, she just turned around to leave the room.

"Answer me!" yelled Kiba while tears threatened to escape his eyes.

"Listen Kiba, it's not always going to be fun and games" said Tsume.

"Huh?" asked Kiba, obviously confused.

"What do you think the Inuzuka is for, huh. To amuse everyone with cute dog tricks" said Tsume as she turned around to face her son, Kiba.

"..." Kiba gave no response.

"Listen, you're not being responsible enough to be called a member of the Inuzuka clan. You received Akamaru at the age of six, at that age your responsibility is to get to know your dog and to teach it at least three basic tricks" said Tsume.

"But I've already done that" said Kiba.

"Yes, but what about when you turned seven, huh!" yelled Tsume angrily.

"Ugh" said Kiba as he looked away.

"After that the only thing you did was play with him, I'm the one who had to feed him!" yelled Tsume angrily.

"But…" Kiba was cut of by his mom.

"No buts, I'm sorry Kiba, but Akamaru will be given away tonight, so say your goodbyes" said Tsume as she walked out of the room.

Kiba wiped the tears that were building in his eyes as he said "Alright Akamaru, lets go out to the park and play, just the two of us. Lets make this last day our best one yet" said Kiba as he picked Akamaru up and headed toward the park.

Akamaru gave an approving bark.

Once Kiba made it to the park, a park that was all grass and trees, he took out a stick.

"Alright Akamaru, fetch!" yelled Kiba as he threw the stick forward.

Akamaru ran towards the stick and caught it and then ran back to Kiba.

"Good boy Akamaru, but can you catch this one?!" yelled Kiba as he threw the stick again.

Akamaru ran towards it and caught it. Then he ran toward Kiba to give him the stick.

They kept at it for about thirty minutes.

"Alright Akamaru, no more fetch. You caught every single one, I'm proud of you" said Kiba, impressed.

Akamaru gave an approval bark and began waging its tail.

"Here, I brought some food for the two of us" said Kiba as he gave Akamaru a bone to chew on and he began to eat a rice ball.

The day went on like that, the two of them enjoying their last day together to the fullest, that is until night time came and they had to head on back home.

Around eight 'o' clock.

A knock was heard on the door, making Kiba nervous.

"Kiba, come with me" said Tsume as she headed to the door with Kiba following behind.

Tsume opened the door to reveal a man and a woman, both from the Inuzuka clan.

"We're here to pick up a dog named Akamaru" said the man as he glared slightly at Kiba, who was holding Akamaru at the time.

"Kiba say goodbye to Akamaru and hand him over to the leaders" said Tsume.

"G-goodbye Akamaru" said Kiba sadly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, as he gave Akamaru to the leaders.

Akamaru had a sad look on his eyes when they took him away.

"No, no, no!" yelled Kiba, as he woke up, realizing that it had only been a dream.

Kiba looked around, he was in his room and Akamaru was right next to him throwing a look that showed confusion.

"Kiba!" yelled Tsume as she bursted into the room.

"Huh" said Kiba confused.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" asked Tsume worriedly.

"Yeah" replied Kiba.

Tsume let out a sigh in relief.

"Don't worry mother, I promise that from now on, I'll train harder with Akamaru" said Kiba as he walked out of the room with Akamaru in his arms.

"What just happened…?" Tsume asked no one in particular.

**Well that's it. Was it good, bad, regular. Please tell me in your review. Hope you liked it. Oh and by the way, Kiba is nine in this story.**


End file.
